


【SS】不可抗力

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 伊奥x艾尔扎克，年上，有小童车。Incurable love后续。年龄操作：36x33
Relationships: Scylla Io/Kraken Issac
Kudos: 2





	【SS】不可抗力

1.  
纽约今年的冬天来得格外早，又格外寒冷，刚刚十一月已经下过了第一场雪，到了月中又是连续三个雪天。

艾尔扎克已经发了两三天低烧，他在一楼的卧室里迷迷糊糊地睡着，意识深深地沉落在那个警示梦里。这一次的梦境既熟悉又陌生，不再只是模糊不清的灰色和震痛耳膜的嚎哭。  
他看见了高悬于头顶的黑色海水，如同暴风雨将至之前黑云压境的天空，他的脚下是碎裂的砖石，数米宽的裂缝向远处蜿蜒延伸，刺骨的冷风从裂缝深处盘旋升起。  
一束刺眼的金光从对面射来，强烈无比的光线让他不得不闭上眼睛，视网膜上却仍然留下疼痛的残影。他忽然意识到，那道光将会穿透他的心脏，并在转瞬间终结他的生命。  
他并不害怕，因为伊奥的陪伴，他已经重新学会了不再害怕这个充满预言和警示意味的梦境。  
然而，他没有想到的是，这一次，伊奥也在他的梦里。

他张开双臂挡在他身前。而他眼睁睁地看着那道利剑般的光芒首先刺穿了那个无论如何都想要保护他的人。

“伊奥！”  
艾尔扎克在梦里嘶喊着，猛地坐起身来，一滴冷汗沿着他的额前发绺落下，在手边的纯棉床单上洇出一个小小的圆。  
就在他喊出那个名字的同时，厨房里传来了重物落地的闷响。  
“伊奥？是你吗？你没事吧？！”  
他的大声呼喊没有回应。艾尔扎克一下子慌乱起来，他从床上下来，光着脚站在地上，长绒地毯像荆棘似的刺着他的脚底，让他变得更加焦躁不安。  
“伊奥！”  
他摸索着往门口走去。尽管已经无比熟悉这个房间，手臂还是撞到了衣柜边缘，游走在末梢神经上的酸麻和钝痛感让他的五官都皱了起来。  
他揉着手肘继续试探地往前走，脚尖终于碰触到了门板。艾尔扎克一把拉开门，几乎下意识地大喊：  
“Pearl！”  
然后，强烈的酸楚骤然袭上心头，悲伤的情绪在那一瞬间仿佛化出了实体，堵在他的喉咙口，又缓缓地落进胸腔里，想要从那里挤出疼痛和眼泪。

他又忘记了。  
已经不在了啊。  
他们的“好姑娘”。

2.  
“她叫什么？”  
“Pearl。”  
“什么颜色？”  
“黑色。”  
“所以……”艾尔扎克歪着头，寻找着伊奥的说话声传来的方向。他的右眼视力已经降到不足0.1，整个世界仿佛被关进了伸手不见五指的房间里，只残存着漆黑的门缝间隐隐约约漏进来的一丝光明。

最近一次检查告诉他们，要不了多久，就连这道缝隙也要消失了。

“Black Pearl？”  
“对啊对啊！”伊奥开心不已地抓住他的手，牵着他去抚摸那光滑得犹如绸缎般的黑色短毛，“黑珍珠，杰克船长，加勒比海盗！够不够炫酷？！”  
“……傻瓜。”

艾尔扎克用力地眯起眼睛，想要用最后的机会看一眼那个很有可能进入他们的家、代替他去看整个世界的生物，可他什么也看不清，只是模模糊糊地看见一大团黑色。  
“她超可爱的啊，艾扎，超可爱的！！！”伊奥的声音里有种按捺不住的兴奋，艾尔扎克甚至能感觉到他正在自己身边跳来跳去，相比起来，那条纯黑色的导盲犬反而要冷静得多。事实上，因为已经被“退役军人援助协会”的工作人员戴好了导盲鞍，这条刚满一岁半的拉布拉多母犬现在正处于“工作状态”，它也表现出了与优良品种和严格训练绝对相称的、堪称完美的职业素养。  
“请试一下。”年轻的金发女孩说，将导盲鞍的把手交到艾尔扎克手里，“就按照我们之前练习过的那样。”  
“好的。谢谢你，狄迪丝。”  
艾尔扎克握住把手，站起身来，他从伊奥手里接过盲杖，对Pearl发出了“出发”的口令。它轻轻晃动了一下尾巴，稳稳地带他朝门口走去。

导盲犬熟练地引导着艾尔扎克走出房门，走进前院，走出大门，走上盲道，在过马路的时候它会等待信号灯改变颜色，遇到台阶便停下示意，哪怕最微不足道的小水坑也会果断地选择就近绕开……最后，在带着艾尔扎克围绕整栋建筑走了一大圈之后，它又稳稳地将他带回了他们出发的原点。

“感觉如何？”狄迪丝迎上来，“Pearl的表现还好吗？”  
“嗯，很好。”艾尔扎克点点头，“我们很合拍。”  
“那太好了！我这就去拿表格过来，填好以后，你们一会儿就可以带她回家了！”年轻女孩微笑着说，赞赏地摸了摸Pearl的头，小声夸了它一句“好姑娘”，“请在这里稍等，我马上就回来。”  
“好的，麻烦了。”

艾尔扎克听见她一路小跑地远去了，他拉着Pearl，慢慢地半转过身，朝身后递出了手里的盲杖：  
“你还要在那儿站多久？”  
“呃……”伊奥揉了揉头发，上前一步从他手里接过盲杖，“你知道我跟着啊？”  
“经过第二个红灯的时候，你差点儿没赶上对吧？那声‘Crap’很难让人听不到。”  
伊奥嘿嘿笑了起来：“我担心你……们。”  
“刚才是谁口口声声说他百分之一万相信Pearl啊？”  
“我！”伊奥高高举起右手，“是我说的！”他蹲下身，轻轻搂住了Pearl的脖子，跟它脸贴着脸。仍然佩戴着导盲鞍的导盲犬端坐在艾尔扎克脚边，任凭伊奥在旁边蹭来蹭去，始终保持平和淡定，就连尾巴尖都一动不动。  
“好姑娘，对不起……到底还是不放心啊……”伊奥凑近它的耳朵，用轻得不能再轻的声音说道，忽然有些微微的哽咽，“从今以后，我的小艾扎就拜托你了！我不在家的时候，你可要帮我好好地照顾他……”

3.  
科学研究表明，狗是最聪明的动物之一，它们的平均智商相当于三四岁的幼童。经过训练的边境牧羊犬可以学会几十种口令，记住一百多种物品的名称。此外，它们也和人类一样，有着喜怒哀乐等种种情绪，并能与主人建立起非常紧密的情感联结。

在Pearl进入家庭后的前三个月里，伊奥一直忙得不亦乐乎，他联系了曾经的队友、现在供职于NYPD警犬队的克修拉，努力学习训犬方法，打算让这条已经在严苛考核中脱颖而出的导盲犬掌握另外一项高难度的崭新技能。  
他给家里的座机设置了快捷拨号，绞尽脑汁地列出家里有可能发生的意外状况，小到厨房管道漏水或是卧室发现白蚁，大到煤气泄漏、火警、入室盗窃或抢劫，然后指导Pearl在发现这些状况时——通常由伊奥进行模拟，或者以无比夸张的形式演绎出来——用爪子按下报警的快捷键。  
当然，伊奥虽然热情高涨，基本的理智还是有的，这项为期三个月的训练里使用的是另外一台模拟座机，免得给自己惹上报假警的麻烦。

“Pearl真的太棒了！”一天晚上，伊奥躺在艾尔扎克身边，兴奋不已地说道，“我打算这个周末就给她颁发‘毕业证书’……哦，不行，毕业之前得先考试！克修拉调到旁边的9分局了对吧？我明天要让他来检验一下我们的训练成果……”  
“Pearl有你这样的主人，真是好辛苦。”艾尔扎克半是玩笑半认真地嘟囔着，翻身背对着伊奥，但伊奥立刻跟过来，从身后搂住了他。  
“有备无患，对不对？”他吻着艾尔扎克的后颈，“我怕你自己在家的时候，真的发生什么意外情况。”  
“……我知道。”艾尔扎克的脸半埋在被子里，声音有些发闷，“所以才很讨厌这样的自己……只会给你们添麻烦。”  
“其实，我跟Pearl都乐在其中呢。”伊奥的手臂更加用力，让彼此半裸的身体贴合在一起，“而你只是还不习惯而已……再给自己一点时间。都会好的。”  
仿佛要融为一体的亲密接触让他们的皮肤上都起了一层战栗，艾尔扎克转回身来，完全失去了焦距的双眼大大地睁着。  
“会吗？”他轻声问道，像是在问伊奥，又像是在问自己。  
“会的。”伊奥凑近过来，吻着他颤动的睫毛，信誓旦旦地说：“我保证。”  
“……”艾尔扎克闭上了眼睛，最近一个月来，他已经彻底沉落在黑暗世界里，此时此刻，伊奥的怀抱让他感到沦陷的疲惫，“你又能拿什么保证……”  
“这个。”伊奥的亲吻落在他的嘴唇上，手指探进他发间轻轻梳理，指尖不时触碰到对方敏感的耳垂，“……还有这个。”  
自从带Pearl回家以来，这还是艾尔扎克第一次没有拒绝他带着暗示意味的安抚。伊奥深吸了口气，指腹缓缓向下，沿着脊椎一路抚摸到腰际，又悄然地滑向后面的缝隙……

他在性爱中向来温柔，为了抚慰恋人的时候尤其如此。伊奥耐心地开拓着那紧致的私密之处，艾尔扎克闭紧双眼，伸手搂住他的腰，感受着自己的身体先是一点点地被他打开，又一点点地被他填满。  
“伊奥……”他的嗓音里带上了沉浸于柔情时的沙哑，随着那些渐渐深入的抽插，剧烈的喘息和呻吟声也越来越不受控制……

“911，what's your emergency？”  
“汪！”  
“WT……”  
向来温柔的伊奥在响彻整座房子的电话免提外放声中险些就爆出了粗口，他撑起身体想要去检查究竟出了什么状况，又猛然意识到自己此刻还停留在艾尔扎克的里面。  
“呃……”前所未有的巨大尴尬让伊奥涨红了脸，“我……那个……”

楼下的座机还在不依不饶地问：“What's your emergency？”  
回答它的还是铿锵有力的一声“汪！”

艾尔扎克突然大笑出声，笑得伊奥的脸烧得愈发滚烫，就连耳朵尖儿都红通通的。  
“我从来没有像现在这样希望自己能看见……”说话的时候，艾尔扎克的脸颊和胸口上还带着身体临近高潮时特有的红晕，刚才那阵发自内心的大笑像是让他忽然放下了完全失明以来所有的纠结和痛苦，他甚至没有马上把伊奥“赶出去”，只是动了动腰，尝试缓解他们之间进退不得的姿势，然后抬起手来，摸索着捧住了伊奥的脸。  
“老天，真想看你脸上的表情！”  
艾尔扎克笑着说，微微抬高上半身，吻了伊奥的嘴唇：  
“我想，我们的‘好姑娘’可以顺利毕业了。”  
“唔……”伊奥狼狈地从艾尔扎克身体里离开，随便抓起一件长睡衣披上，一边匆匆地往楼下跑，一边潦草地系住腰带遮住还恋恋不舍地挺立着的器官，好不容易才赶在第三次“What’s your emergency”之前扑到矮桌边，手忙脚乱地关掉了模拟座机的通话提示。

“Pearl!”伊奥转过身，看着朝他淡定地摇着尾巴讨奖励的拉布拉多，直接摊在了沙发上。  
“你这个傻姑娘……”他带着一言难尽的表情说道，“要怎么跟你解释才好……”  
“没关系的，你懂吗？那个……呃，声音……”  
“我们很好。艾扎很好。”  
“我没有……呃，没有欺负他。”  
“事实上，他刚才……很开心……真的，我发誓！”  
“这个……等你遇到一只英俊的公拉布拉多，哦，或者一只漂亮的母拉布拉多也行……”  
“总之，到时候，你就会明白了。”

Pearl不明所以地走过来，轻轻地把下巴搁在了他的膝盖上，棕褐色的眼睛温柔而又无辜地看着他。

4.  
艾尔扎克光着脚踩在走廊上。  
这座房子的建筑布局很简单，从一楼卧室到厨房大约十几米的距离，出门直走，左转，右手边第一间。换作平时，在Pearl的带领下，他最快只需要几秒钟。  
然而现在，他只能依靠自己了。

近几个月以来，他们每天晚上都会坐在狗窝旁边，抚摸它的皮毛，慢声细语地跟它说话，鼓励它不要松劲、继续加油。只要听见他们的脚步声，Pearl总会努力昂起头，用尽全身力气摇着尾巴，晃动带起的细微气流拂过手背，在他们心里引起一阵阵清晰的刺痛。  
右后腿上的骨肉瘤日益恶化，Pearl已经无法行走，每天只能病恹恹地趴在窝里，在疼痛中苦熬时间。可它坚持不在自己的窝里大小便，哪怕疼得再厉害也要呜咽着叫唤，在主人的帮助下颤巍巍地挪到旁边的卫生间。确切地说，只有伊奥在家的时候它才会叫人。如果只有艾尔扎克自己，它会一声不吭地憋着，就像是不想给他增加任何一点麻烦。  
或许，在它心里，他才是那个需要帮助的“pet”。

三天前，它完全站不起来了。那天，伊奥刚好回来得晚了一点，它终于憋不住尿在了窝里。晚饭的时候，艾尔扎克坐在地上，摸索着想给它一点东西吃，但它只是小心翼翼地舔了两下他的手，好像在为自己的行为表达歉意，他却对此毫无觉察。直到伊奥回来的时候，它仍然趴在自己的尿液里，没吃没喝，只是偶尔发出疼痛的呻吟声。  
而他也还是坐在原来的地方，听着Pearl的艰难的呼吸，直到伊奥蹲下来紧紧地抱住了他，他才意识到自己全身上下都已经麻木得失去了知觉。

“艾扎……”伊奥在他耳边哽咽着说，“我想……到时间了。”  
他怔了怔，轻轻地点头。  
“是啊。”他说，“我知道。”  
已经留不住它了。  
他们的“好姑娘”。

昨天，他们最后一次抱着Pearl经过这条走廊。医生将药水推进了它左前腿上的血管。他和伊奥各自握住它的一只前爪，徒劳地尝试温暖它冰凉的肉垫。Pearl半睁着眼睛看着他们，伸出舌头舔了舔艾尔扎克的手，又努力抬头去舔伊奥的脸。  
“好姑娘，”伊奥泣不成声地说，“你最棒了。任务完成，乖，好好睡一觉吧。我们在这里陪你……”  
“晚安。”

艾尔扎克扶着墙，尽可能快地朝厨房的方向摸索前进。他忽然意识到，从带回Pearl那天开始，整整七年来，他再也没有独自一个人走过这条走廊了。  
或者应该说，伊奥和Pearl，他们再也没有让他一个人走。  
不久前那种酸楚的疼痛再次从胸腔里上升，他不得不短暂地停下来调整呼吸，用力擦掉夺眶而出的泪水。  
现在还不是哭泣的时候。  
他必须先去找到伊奥。

5.  
艾尔扎克终于找到了厨房的推拉门把手，将它朝旁边推开。  
冰冷的液体四下蔓延，在他的脚底迅速流过，让他立刻想起了那个寒冷无比的冬季夜晚，以及比寒夜更冷的海水。

艾尔扎克慢慢蹲下来，小心地伸手去触摸——那似乎只是水。或许，伊奥不小心打翻了什么，也有可能是碰翻了放在门边的水盆。  
因为他们还没有开始收拾Pearl的东西，伊奥今早甚至可能习惯性地把散布在家里好几个角落的水盆都重新填满了……

“伊奥？”  
围绕着他的仍然是安静。过分的安静让他感到濒临窒息般的恐慌。  
“伊奥……你在吗？”  
艾尔扎克用单手和双膝着地，另一只手臂用力张开，努力往前爬行、摸索。他的指尖终于碰到了其他物体——那是被水浸湿的布料。  
“伊奥！”  
他爬过去，很快就摸到了伊奥的脚踝，又向上一直摸到一边的肩膀。  
“伊奥！”他大声喊，但不敢轻易晃动那具身体，“伊奥，你醒醒！”

完全得不到回应的巨大恐惧感攫住了艾尔扎克，瞬间掠过头脑的那种可能性让他僵在原地，无法再做出任何动作。他跪坐在伊奥身边，无意识地浑身发抖，手心里全是黏腻的冷汗。

不行。  
还不能结束！  
至少不是现在……

艾尔扎克回过神来，他连续做了几次深呼吸，探出手指触摸到伊奥的颈部，寻找着脉搏跳动的位置。  
起初，因为指尖太过冰冷潮湿，他几乎感觉不到任何搏动。艾尔扎克收回手，拢住掌心呵气，试图稍微温暖自己的手指，然后再次去试探。

找到了。  
非常微弱。  
但他还活着。

艾尔扎克长出了一口气，继续往前爬行，直到摸到餐桌的一条腿，扶着桌子慢慢地站起身来。他在桌面上摸索，找到放在桌上的电话，按下了那个一直由Pearl负责的快捷键。

“911，what’s your emergency?”  
“我需要救护车。”艾尔扎克回答，完全没意识到他此刻的声音听起来有多么冷静，“我丈夫在厨房里摔倒了。”  
“……是的，他还有脉搏。”  
“不，没有反应。”  
“我不确定有没有外伤……我看不见。”  
“他有脑动脉血管瘤……对，但我不知道是不是有破裂……”  
“我知道。我没有移动过他。”  
“请尽快来。”  
他准确而详细地报出了他们的家庭地址，甚至没有忘记向接线员道谢，然后才挂断了电话。

6.  
艾尔扎克重新跪在地上，摸索着找到伊奥冰凉的手，轻轻地将它握住。  
“你这个笨蛋。”他低声说着，像是怕惊醒了熟睡的人，接着动作轻柔地躺在了伊奥身边。  
泪水重新汹涌起来，沿着眼角一直往下滑，一滴滴落进他们身下那一汪浅浅的水泊里。  
身上的睡衣很快就被浸湿，艾尔扎克静静地躺在那里，感到一阵阵发冷。

那种锥心刺骨的寒冷让他想起了自己试图自杀、又最终放弃了的那个晚上。  
他随波逐流地回到海滩，筋疲力尽地仰面躺在那里。天空中开始飘雪，混着冰粒的雪落在他脸上，又被他的体温融化。他茫然若失地躺着，头脑和心里都是一片空白。不知道过了多久，当他终于想要爬起来回到那间汽车旅馆时，才发觉自己已经完全冻僵了。身体迅速出现了失温症状，意识也随之变得模糊起来。

或许这就是结局了吧。  
真是讽刺啊。  
不想死的时候，偏偏就要死了。

他这样想着，闭上了眼睛。  
“艾扎！”  
就在那时，他听见有人这样喊道。他却已经没有力气睁开眼睛了。

重新恢复意识的时候，他已经被伊奥抱在怀里。他一路把他抱回了旅馆，脱掉了他身上的湿衣服，用干毛巾擦拭他的身体，又小心地给他喂下一杯糖水，然后，他把暖气开到最大，自己也脱光了衣服，紧抱着他一起裹在毯子里。  
“伊奥……”他喃喃地说，意识到他们正在第一次赤裸相对。

“嘘——”  
伊奥费力地在毯子里移动双手，将那条被他留在枕头底下的银链子重新戴在他的脖子上。银十字架垂在他的胸口，细微的凉意刺激着皮肤，但很快就被伊奥的体温捂暖了。  
“我送你的礼物。”他看着艾尔扎克的眼睛，认真地说道，“可不要再丢掉了啊。”  
说完，他紧紧地抱住他，郑重地吻上了他微凉的嘴唇。

伊奥……

艾尔扎克握着爱人的手，无声地呼唤着他的名字，另一只手用力地握住了坠在胸口的十字架，像是要握住那种无比渺茫的希望。

门外，隐约传来了救护车的声音。

FIN


End file.
